Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/B'Elanna's Revelations/Chapter Three
The Intrepid is in front of a destroyed Bajoran freighter while on the way to Federation outpost 43. On the bridge red lights are bathing the bridge in red crimson as Admiral Kira looks at Commander Curtis to scan for bio-signs. Scan for bio-signs says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. No bio-signs and the weapons signature is Suliban Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. Commander Sato looks at her console. Admiral it looks like they swarmed the ship like how they swarmed my Enterprise in 2152 when we were escaping their Helix base to meet up with a Vulcan combat vessel Commander Sato says as she looks at her console then turns to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her and asked if she knew why they did that. Do you know why they did that? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Sato. She looks at them. No not to my knowledge if you like I can search the Vulcan database on them see what they can have on them Hoshi says as she looks at him. He looks at her and grants her permission. Permission granted says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Sato. She leaves the bridge to get the data as an Ensign takes over at ops. Commander Madden looks at him. What are your orders Admiral? Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. He looks at him. We should resume course to the outpost says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. He nods at him. Helm resume course for outpost 43 Commander Madden says as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She inputs commands into the console and presses the warp panel. The Intrepid goes into a great arch and leaps into warp resuming it's course. In his quarters Typhuss can't sleep still and thinks about what B'Elanna told him. Kira walks up to him. You all right honey? Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles and looks at her. No, I'm thinking about B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'm guessing your talk with her didn't go well? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. No it didn't, B'Elanna needs time to think says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Wanna talk about it sweetie it seems to make you feel better when you tell me about it Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at her and explains. I told B'Elanna that I was trying to protect her and her family, that I couldn't risk her safely, I told her about when Tom lied to me during the Borg Invasion when he told me they were dead, that isn't the same siutation but Tom still kept me in the dark and I can't break my promise to Oliver, I won't says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I know but you've got to search your heart what's more important your loyalty to a man who never left Earth or someone that you call sister Kira says as she looks at him and walks back to the bedroom. Typhuss thinks for a minute. INTRUDER ALERT Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss taps his combadge. Kira to Comander Madden, report says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. We've been boarded intruder unknown at the moment Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss gets dressed. Typhuss get his type 2 phaser. Put all securtiy forces on high alert and start a search for the intruder, Commander says Typhuss as he talks into the com. Aye Admiral Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss left his quarters to join the search, on deck 16 B'Elanna is getting her staff ready by handing them weapons and giving them orders. I'm gonna lock off the core Jen give me a hand with it B'Elanna says as she's inputting commands. Then she sees the intruder and is knocked out by the intruder.